Highbrow (TF2017)
Highbrow from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio To put it in terms even your obviously limited intellect can easily understand: "Highbrow is smarter than you are". No, no, don't allow your comparably plebeian cerebral encumbrance to strain itself beyond endurance in a futile attempt to grasp the intrinsic universal magnitude of Highbrow's innate mental acuity, for it will bear no arboreal reproductive spheres. The ultrascopic trans-infinite sublimity of his diurnal ponderances transcend the circumference of most sentient species' entire thought-spheres, if he does vocalize the notion personally (and you can be certain he will). The greatest tragedy of his existence is to be clearly so far beyond all those around him, entrapped as they are by their own primitive psyches and abysmal ignorance in a barbaric escalation of pugnacious defenestration and rebuttal. That a paradigmatic mind such as his own should be bound or beholden to a lesser being, especially a rude, primitive swain such as the Nebulan biped Gort is a supreme and vexing irony. History Arc 3 Back on Cybertron Highbrow was part of an Autobot strike unit led by Fortress Maximus, operating out of the Manganese Mountains and working to foil the schemes of the dastardly Scorponok. However, Fortress Maximus had grown sick of warfare and sought to escape the endless conflict by emigrating to the world of Nebulos. Along with a large number of his comrades, Highbrow opted to join Fortress Maximus on his quest for peace. After arriving on Nebulos, Highbrow was the first Autobot to encounter a Nebulan, or more specifically two Nebulans — Gort and Marita, conducting what was apparently a "binomial data transfer". Due to a misunderstanding that led to Gort tripping and injuring himself, this first contact did not go well and the Autobots' subsequent attempts to assure the natives of their peaceful intentions were sabotaged by Lord Zarak for political reasons. In a final attempt to convince the Nebulans not to start a war, Highbrow was one of seven Autobots who followed their leader's example in surrendering their own heads as a show of good faith. |Ring of Hate| Soon Scorponok's Decepticons had arrived on Nebulos and after they attacked the city of Koraja the Autobots convinced Galen to attempt the creation of Headmasters - a fusion of Nebulan and Autobot warriors through a binary bonding process devised by the Nebulan surgeon Arcana. Highbrow was binary bonded to Gort and together they were able to repel the Decepticon invaders, all the while marveling at the incredible power the process had granted them. |Broken Glass| However, once the Decepticons had developed Headmasters of their own the tables were turned. The Autobots were lured to Scorponok's base on the Plains of Thok after receiving a distress call from Lord Zarak, who had allied himself with the Decepticons. In the battle that ensued, Highbrow had to contend with dodging attacks from Apeface, Squeezeplay, and Weirdwolf until his attention was turned elsewhere: several delegates of Nebulos's Council of Peers had followed the Autobots to monitor them, and now found themselves imperiled. The civilians were enclosed within leviating bubbles by Mindwipe, forcing the Autobots to rescue them before they floated off into outer space. This distraction afforded the Decepticons the time they needed to outflank their opponents, leading to Highbrow and his Headmaster comrades being gunned down and taken prisoner. |Love and Steel| Following the introduction of the Targetmasters to the war on Nebulos, Highbrow, Gort and the others were freed from captivity by a remorseful Zarak, now himself binary bonded to Scorponok. After a brief battle with the Decepticon Targetmasters they retreated to protect Koraja from further damage. |Brothers in Armor| While the main force stayed in orbit aboard the Steelhaven, Highbrow and the other Headmasters travelled to Oregon, the source of the signal, where they found the Autobot Goldbug trapped in the body of a toy car, along with the human Spike Witwicky. Discovering that they had been followed to Earth by Scorponok's Decepticons, who were even now threatening Spike, Fortress Maximus ordered his troops into battle, where Highbrow blasted Skullcruncher. Following the death of Galen and the eruption of Mount St. Hilary, Highbrow noted it was a worthy farewell to their lost leader. |Trial by Fire| With Spike now installed as Galen's replacement Headmaster partner, he discovered that the core consciousness of the presumed-dead Autobot leader Optimus Prime had been stored on a floppy disk by Ethan Zachary at Alternate Reality, Inc. and using technology stolen from Scorponok by the digital Prime, Highbrow and Brainstorm were able to replicate the Pretender process aboard the Steelhaven. |Pretender to the Throne| Highbrow, Brainstorm, Fortress Maximus, and Goldbug made several attempts to reconstruct Optimus Prime, but their efforts were met with failure; the bodies they built kept exploding due to a lack of resources. Upon encountering the Ark nearby, they contacted its crew for help, but the tyrannical Grimlock refused to accept "Fullstrength Motleypuss"'s authority. Highbrow was forced to watch Grimlock and Maximus's champion, Blaster, duel on Earth's moon for Autobot leadership. Caught unawares by a massed Decepticon attack led by Onslaught, the assembled Autobots were then stranded when the Ark was damaged and Maximus ordered the Steelhaven to Nebulos in hopes of resurrecting Optimus Prime there. |Totaled| Note: At some point after Prime's return, the ''Steelhaven was apparently used to repair'' the damaged ''Ark and retrieve the rest of the Autobots, though this was not explicitly'' shown. Lured into Scorponok's clutches by humans hypnotised by Mindwipe, Highbrow battled the Horrorcons, but was defeated and also hypnotised. While Highbrow thus suffered from amnesia, the Decepticons attempted to convince him that they were on his side. Gort, however, was unaffected, and when he recombined with Highbrow, the two ripped off Scorponok's head. |All in the Minds| He kept the head without telling the other Autobots, knowing he should destroy it and thus end Scorponok for good, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Though this led to the Decepticons coming for their leader's head, Optimus Prime told Highbrow he'd done as an Autobot should. To make matters worse, Highbrow was among the Autobots temporarily displaced into Limbo by Rodimus Prime and the future Autobots when they traveled to the present to deal with the threat of Galvatron. |Time Wars| Trivia *David Kaye reprises his role as Highbrow. Changes *Hosehead, Lokos, Nightbeat, Siren, Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots